


everybody wants you, everybody wonders what it would be like to love you

by saltandsunshine



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Exposed Secret Relationship, Harassment, M/M, Modern Royalty, Online Harassment, Prince Kim Jongin | Kai, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandsunshine/pseuds/saltandsunshine
Summary: Sehun's secret relationship with the country's youngest prince gets exposed by the paparazzi.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 9
Kudos: 93
Collections: monthlysekai's Royal Treatment





	everybody wants you, everybody wonders what it would be like to love you

**Author's Note:**

> monthlysekai's Challenge #4 — Treat them like royalty

** _  
IS THE PLAYBOY PRINCE FINALLY OFF THE MARKET?_ _  
  
Prince Jongin, a known heartbreaker, is often seen with a different lover hanging on his arm every week. But earlier this morning, photos of the youngest prince out on dates with a mystery man were leaked online. The photos seem to have been taken over the course of several weeks, if not months.  
  
Has someone finally been able to capture the playboy’s heart or is this just another fling? Who is the prince’s mysterious new beau?  
_ **

  
  
  
Sehun sighed as he finished reading the article. He just got off the phone with his boyfriend who called to tell him about the issue. Some trashy “journalist” uploaded photos of them which spread quickly all over the internet. Sehun’s face wasn’t visible in any of them but it wouldn’t take long for people to find out who he was. Jongin said the palace’s PR and legal teams were already taking care of it but he still asked Sehun not to leave his apartment for the meantime.  
  
 _I guess our date for tonight has been cancelled._  
  
Since he didn’t have anything else to do, Sehun just decided to get some work done. His editor wanted him to finish the manuscript for his second novel by next week.  
  
Sehun was in the middle of writing the big plot twist when he heard the sound of his door being unlocked.  
  
“Hey, babe,” Jongin greeted.  
  
“What are you doing here?” Sehun asked, surprised at his boyfriend’s unannounced arrival. “Shouldn’t you be staying put somewhere?”  
  
“I sneaked out, of course. Don’t we have a date tonight?” Jongin smirked, raising the bag of takeout he was holding. “I bought pasta from Boccalino.”  
  
Sehun frowned. “Are you crazy? What if you got recognized?” He looked at the door expecting Jongin’s bodyguards to follow him in. “You didn’t even bring your security detail with you, did you? What if the paparazzi had ambushed you? You could have gotten hurt.”  
  
“I made sure I wasn’t followed, I promise,” Jongin said, placing the food he brought on top of Sehun’s two-seater dining table. “And do you really want my bodyguards third-wheeling us? Besides, I couldn’t have let them accompany me even if I wanted to. They were given strict orders not to let me out of the palace.”  
  
“There’s a reason why you weren’t allowed to leave.” Sehun huffed in exasperation as he stood up to get two sets of plates and utensils. “For a prince, you don’t really act like one. Why would you risk your safety like that?”  
  
“Well, I really wanted to see you,” Jongin replied bluntly. “And I had to make sure you were okay.”  
  
“You could have just called,” Sehun chastised Jongin, but his flushed cheeks belied his words.  
  
Jongin let out a deep chuckle as he wrapped his arms around Sehun from behind. “But aren’t you glad I’m here?” he asked cheekily, pressing a kiss against Sehun’s neck.  
  
“Stop it,” Sehun said, trying to break free from Jongin’s hold. “I’m trying to be mad at you.”  
  
“Don’t be mad. I’ll be more careful next time, hmm?”  
  
Sehun continued to set the table without a word, intent on ignoring Jongin. A few seconds later, he felt kisses against his nape, jawline, cheeks—practically everywhere Jongin could reach. He knew it was his boyfriend’s way of getting him to stop the silent treatment.  
  
When Jongin still didn’t let up even after Sehun was done transferring the food onto the plates, Sehun finally gave in.  
  
“Okay, okay. Fine,” he said, turning around in Jongin’s arms but not looking him in the eye. “Just…promise not to do it again. You need to be more mindful of your safety. You’re a _prince._ There are people out there who want to harm you.”  
  
“I promise,” Jongin said, pecking Sehun on the nose. “So let’s eat?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sehun groaned as the sunlight filtering through the curtains roused him from his slumber. He tried to shift but an arm draped over his waist prevented him from doing so. With his mind still hazy with sleep, it took Sehun several seconds to make sense of things.  
  
 _Oh, right. Jongin stayed over last night._  
  
A soft, sleepy smile graced his lips as he gently lifted Jongin’s arm and turned over to gaze at his boyfriend.  
  
Sehun really cherished moments like this—moments where Jongin was unguarded and relaxed. It made his heart flutter knowing only he and a handful of other people got to see and know Jongin without the façade he had to put on as a prince.  
  
After placing a light kiss on Jongin’s lips, Sehun carefully removed himself from his boyfriend’s embrace and made his way out of the room to make coffee. While the machine was doing its work, he checked the fridge to see what he could make for breakfast. Sehun’s eyebrows furrowed when he saw that there was hardly anything in it—just a banana, half an onion, and an open carton of soy milk. With everything that had happened yesterday, he completely forgot that he was supposed to go grocery shopping.  
  
Knowing Jongin wouldn’t be up for at least fifteen more minutes, Sehun decided to slip out of the apartment to get some food. He knew it was hypocritical of him to go out when just last night he had scolded Jongin for doing the same thing. But Sehun figured it would be alright; surely the reporters would have the decency not to ambush him where he lived.  
  
When Sehun stepped out of the elevator and into the lobby, he saw Wonshik, the head of Jongin’s personal security detail, standing dutifully in one corner.  
  
“Good morning, Wonshik,” he greeted, resisting the urge to ask how long the bodyguard had been waiting there.  
  
Wonshik bowed in respect. “Good morning, Mr. Oh.”  
  
“Umm…Jongin’s still asleep,” Sehun reported awkwardly. “Would you like to come up now or would it be okay for you to wait for a few minutes? I’m just going out to buy breakfast.”  
  
“If you’re leaving the premises then please allow me to accompany you.”  
  
“Oh, no need,” Sehun declined, putting both of his hands up in refusal. “It’s just right around the corner. It won’t take me long.”  
  
“My duties include protecting you as well, Mr. Oh,” Wonshik replied. “His Highness’ orders.”  
  
“Oh...umm...alright,” Sehun agreed.  
  
Having a bodyguard tailing him felt weird; but it was just as well that Wonshik was there for they had not taken more than a few steps outside the building when a group of people swarmed them out of nowhere.  
  
A few of them were obviously reporters (judging by their audio recorders and professional-looking cameras) but majority were young adults in their teens and early twenties.  
  
Wonshik quickly moved in front of Sehun as a few more bodyguards rushed in to help.  
  
 _Is it true that you’re Prince Jongin’s latest boyfriend?  
  
Can you tell us the nature of your relationship with the prince?  
  
Did the prince buy you an apartment in this building? Is this your love nest?  
  
Stay away from Prince Jongin, you gold-digger!_  
  
Sehun stood in shock as they all hurled questions and insults at him.  
  
“Mr. Oh, please make your way back inside the building,” Wonshik instructed, the strain in his voice apparent as he tried to push the crowd back and ensure Sehun’s safety at the same time.  
  
Sehun nodded and turned around immediately; but right as he was about to enter the building, someone from the mob managed to push past the blockade of bodyguards and yank him by his hair.  
  
Sehun cried out as he lost his footing and fell down.  
  
Everything was a blur of chaos after that.  
  
The mob grew more unruly that both the building’s security personnel and the police had to get involved.  
  
Once the situation was under control, Wonshik escorted Sehun back to his flat.  
  
The moment Sehun opened the door, Jongin came rushing towards them, his eyebrows drawn together in worry.  
  
“What happened?” he asked as he led Sehun to the couch.  
  
Wonshik gave a deep bow before recounting the incident downstairs. “It appears that Mr. Oh’s personal information has been leaked. The media as well as several civilians were lying in wait for Mr. Oh near the vicinity,” he reported, keeping his gaze on the ground. “I deeply apologize for my carelessness, your Highness. My men and I failed to do a thorough check of the surroundings.”  
  
“Have you determined how the information was leaked?” Jongin asked calmly, his face devoid of any expression—a sign that meant he was furious.  
  
“The cyber security team is looking into it right now, your Grace.”  
  
“Very well. Please have a car ready in twenty minutes and bring it to the basement parking,” Jongin ordered. “We’re heading to the villa in Cheongju.”  
  
After Wonshik left, Jongin began treating Sehun’s injuries.  
  
“You’re going to Cheongju?” Sehun asked, wincing as Jongin helped him wash the graze on his elbow.  
  
“ _We_ are.”  
  
“I’m going with you?”  
  
“Of course,” Jongin replied, grabbing the antibacterial cream and dabbing a thin layer on the wound. “This building may have great security but I don’t feel at ease with you residing here at the moment.”  
  
“Am I even allowed to stay there? Don’t I need a formal invitation from the King and Queen?”  
  
“I will call them in a short while to let them know. But since you’re my guest and I invited you, it’s okay.”  
  
“...If you’re sure,” Sehun responded apprehensively. “How long will we stay there?”  
  
“Probably a week. Or until everything has been resolved.”  
  
“But how will things get resolved? They already know where I live.”  
  
Jongin smiled impishly as he stood up with the first aid kit in his hand. “You can just come live with me, you know?”  
  
Sehun scowled and swatted his boyfriend’s arm lightly. “I just finished paying for this apartment. And stop joking around. I’m serious.”  
  
“Sorry. I was just trying to lighten the mood,” Jongin apologized. “I’ll take care of it so don’t worry, okay?”  
  
Sehun let out a huge sigh. “I can’t help it.”  
  
“I know. But everything will be alright, I promise.” Jongin bent down to kiss the crown of Sehun’s head. “I’ll pack some clothes for you so just rest for a bit.”  
  
Sehun nodded wordlessly, grateful for his boyfriend’s thoughtfulness. This morning’s events had drained him completely and he wanted nothing more than to just lie down and sleep for a day.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After an hour and a half on the road, Sehun and Jongin finally arrived at the royal family’s villa in Cheongju. It was a grand estate with a huge flower garden and a man-made lake. The villa itself was massive but the rustic interior gave it a cozy feel.  
  
Sehun had been worried about feeling awkward and discomfited but now he could see himself being able to enjoy his stay here.  
  
Once they were done with a quick tour of the mansion, Jongin led him out towards the terrace where a table full of breakfast dishes was waiting for them.  
  
Sehun was awestruck once he laid eyes on the feast. It looked like it could feed at least ten people.  
  
“I’m going to gain so much weight if this is how we’re going to eat the whole time we’re here,” he muttered under his breath as Jongin pulled a chair out for him.  
  
Jongin just laughed and leaned down to whisper into Sehun’s ear. “Don’t worry. I’m going to help you lose all of it when we get back.”  
  
Sehun sputtered before clearing his throat and pretending he didn’t hear what Jongin said. “So are we doing anything after breakfast or can I work on my manuscript?”  
  
Jongin looked at him in amusement. “I have a few calls to make so you can do whatever you want first. But I can come get you when I’m done and give you a more detailed tour of the estate if you like?”  
  
“Sounds great. I’ll just be in my room.”  
  
“I can’t wait to show you my favorite spots.” Jongin grinned.  
  
When breakfast was over, Sehun returned to his room and plopped down on the bed. He had been feeling a lot better since they arrived. All the anxiety and exhaustion from earlier had been replaced with a sense of calmness. There was just something about this place that was so relaxing. He really couldn’t wait to explore the whole estate with Jongin later; but for now, he would make use of the time to write.  
  
Not wanting to be disturbed, Sehun grabbed his phone to put it on silent but was surprised to see a hundred missed calls and messages from his family and friends.  
He sat up in worry and opened the one from his mom first.  
  
 _Are you okay?_ It read.  
  
He sent a quick response telling her he was fine and went on to read the rest of his messages. He was confused to find all of them asking him the same thing until he read the one from Chanyeol, his best friend.  
  
 _Just don’t read the articles and ignore the comments._  
  
What articles?  
  
Puzzled, Sehun went on Naver to figure out what Chanyeol was talking about and felt his heart drop at what he saw.  
  
There were several articles about this morning’s incident as well as a few unfounded rumors about his personal life. Even worse, his photos were all over the homepage.  
  
Despite the warning, Sehun couldn’t help but click on the articles and scroll down to read the comments on each one.  
  
  
  
 _I read somewhere that he’s an escort. Gold-digger striking gold LOL*  
  
Can’t blame the prince though. Have you seen his ass? I’d totally fuck him too.  
  
You all went to where he lives just to harass him? Good luck with the lawsuit.  
  
He lives in that fancy building? Wow. He must be _really _great in bed.  
  
I wonder how he was able to snatch Prince Jongin. He doesn't have anything to his name and is not even that attractive. He doesn’t hold a candle to any of the prince’s past flames at all.  
  
The prince will get bored of him soon and he’ll be thrown away like yesterday’s trash._  
  
  
  
With a trembling hand, Sehun put his phone down and took a deep breath.  
  
Despite being together for almost nine months, insecurity still reared its ugly head every now and then; and those last three comments really hit Sehun where it hurt.  
  
His relationship with Jongin started as a no-strings-attached arrangement. They first met at a party and after a few drinks and some flirting, they ended up in a hotel nearby. Their next meetings after that had all been spent in bed.  
  
Sehun was aware of Jongin’s status and reputation; so even though he started harboring feelings for the prince, he didn’t dare hope for more. It came as a pleasant surprise when Jongin invited him out on a date. Jongin whisked him to Jeju where they stuffed themselves full with seafood, swam in the ocean, and watched the sunset by the beach. It was the best date Sehun had ever been on. What made it even better was when Jongin asked if Sehun wanted to go on another one with him again. Who was he to say no?  
  
Three months later, they finally made it official.  
  
Being with Jongin was wonderful. He was sweet and doting and he made Sehun feel special. But sometimes, Sehun felt inadequate. He was not of noble birth; he wasn’t accomplished (sure, his debut novel had done great but compared to the achievements of Jongin’s former lovers, that was nothing); and he wasn’t even that interesting as a person. Was he really worthy of Jongin?  
  
Sehun wiped his tears angrily with the back of his hand. He hated himself for feeling this way.  
  
“Hey. What’s wrong?”  
  
Sehun looked up, startled. He didn’t hear Jongin entering his room at all.  
  
“Nothing,” he replied, sniffling.  
  
Jongin sat beside him and cupped his cheek with one hand. “I know something’s wrong. Please tell me. I hate seeing you sad.”  
  
A few more tears rolled down Sehun’s cheeks as he handed Jongin his phone. He watched as Jongin scanned the articles with a frown before closing the app and locking the screen.  
  
“You know none of that is true, right?” Jongin asked in a gentle voice. “I love you…and not just because you have the most delectable derrière I’ve ever had the pleasure of ravishing.”  
  
Sehun let out a watery chuckle at Jongin purposefully saying he loved Sehun’s ass in such a formal way.  
  
“None of my past lovers hold a candle to you. You’re kind, caring, and you have a heart bigger than anyone else’s I know.” Jongin smiled and took Sehun’s hand to place a kiss on top of it. “I feel blessed that out of all the people in the world, you chose to love me.”  
  
Jongin’s words had Sehun dissolving in tears once more. His heart like it was going to burst. He felt touched. He felt elated; and most of all, he felt loved.  
  
Jongin laughed at him fondly and quickly gathered him on his lap. He pressed a kiss on Sehun’s forehead and whispered more words of affection which only caused Sehun to sob harder.  
  
Later that night, Jongin slept in Sehun’s room despite having his own; and come morning, his followers on social media were treated to a new post—a black-and-white photo of intertwined hands with the caption _My One and Only._  


**Author's Note:**

>   
>  *i do not in any way think ill of sex workers  
>   
> it didn't fit anymore but jongin held a press conference to clarify (without oversharing) the rumors surrounding him and sehun. he also took legal action against the paparazzi and the netizens who left malicious comments  
>   
> comments would be much appreciated :)  
>   
> edited 2/24/21: made minor edits after reveals  
> 


End file.
